Blood Red Dress
by halfboy
Summary: Smut. "It was at this stage he became aware of the dress she was wearing - it was a blood red, hugging her figure loosely but oh, in all the right places."


**I dreamt most of this up. Hate waking up. Hope there aren't too many spelling mistakes, enoy :-)  
**

**

* * *

**

Cal lay breathless and soaked in sweat on a cold sheet of metal, a harsh breeze making his dampened skin tingle. His legs, bound by a thick course rope, were numb; they lay stretched before him, covered in his blood. He sniffed and furrowed his brow, the smell of musky dirt invading his nostrils. Where was he? Leaning against the safety - he hoped - of cold metal behind him, he surveyed his surroundings. First the platform - a metal structure enclosed by stainless steel bars. Peering over the edge, he noted that this was likely to prevent its inhabitants from falling to their inevitable death. All he could see beyond his platform, as wind howled through the tunnel, was the silhouette of another platform, vaguely obscured by sharp shadows, on the other side of the abyss. He blinked once, then a second time; he knew this place.

"Oi!" He shouted across the gaping chasm, his echo reverberating off of the walls. He paused and raised a brow, receiving a curt shriek from the wind in response. With a frown, he sighed. Why he was expecting somebody to be here he was not sure, though in the back of his mind he could have sworn that he had been with somebody last time.

He focussed his attention back to the ties around his ankles; they certainly weren't helping his circulation. Never one to sit around waiting for things to happen, Cal shifted himself again and inspected the offending material - the knot was not particularly well done, though the rope was frayed and his fingers too cold to free himself.

"Hello." A voice to his right purred. Freezing his movements, he remained still, hands poised over his bounds. He recognised that voice. "Having some trouble?" The voice was female; cool and collect, with that confidence he loved so much.

He turned, smiling at the woman in front of him - he knew he'd seen someone else here before.

"Hello, Foster," he responded, his voice every bit as sedate as hers, though a certain air of confusion lingered on his words.

They both remained quiet, choosing just to look at each other with content smiles. The silence was comfortable, something they'd always shared in; such perfection in their presence required no words. Running her fingers through her hair, Gillian knelt down beside Cal, producing a small penknife from her pocket.

Looking at his hazel eyes as she cut through the rope, she smirked. "You always end up in these situations," she scolded playfully. She returned to her feet and held out a hand for Cal to take. "Let's go."

Stumbling as he rose to his feet, Cal made a mental note to avoid standing up with two numb legs in the future. "Love, I hate to be a pest," he began, before noticing a door at the edge of the platform - had that been there before? He frowned. "I hate to be a pest, but where exactly are you taking me?"

Gillian closed her hand over the gold doorknob and pushed open the door, releasing a wave of bright white light into the area. Cal's jaw dropped - what exactly was going on here? He turned around, marvelling in just how immense this cave really was - not even in his wildest fantasies could he produce such extraordinary images. The walls, rough to the touch, were decayed; their rocky substance eroding through years of exposure to the harsh wind that roared continuously, never stopping for breath. More strange yet were the towering stalagmites that protruded from the ground with such elegance, casting shadows over the platform on the opposite side of the cave.

Tearing his gaze from the wonderland that surrounded him, Cal glanced back to where he had been sitting - a thick layer of dry blood coated the floor, its usual deep crimson colour transformed into a muddy red by the dirt on the metal floor. He shook his head in disbelief; though he had no memory of bleeding quite that much, denying it was pointless at this stage when he knew full well that his clothes were close to bleeding themselves.

Feeling a hand over his, he turned to see Gillian waiting patiently for him to be absorb his surroundings. He nodded at her briefly, stealing one last look at the cave before following her through the door.

They walked in silence, Gillian's hand still holding Cal's, leading him reassuringly through the corridor. Never before had Cal been so distracted - ignore the cave, the sights he'd seen; the feel of Gillian's skin against his, the warmth of her hand; so natural it felt, so completely plausible that this would be happening to them.

A dim lit waved from below a door at the end of the hallway, welcoming the two figures with abundant warmth. Cal sneaked a look at Gillian, briefly studying her face: she seemed so at peace here, so unfazed. Now approaching the door, Gillian gestured for Cal to open it. He looked at her questioningly, his nerves calmed by the way her eyes bore so intensely into his.

"Open it, Cal."

He turned the handle and, with a pained whine, the door opened. Revealed before him was a room not only unfurnished but also undecorated - the walls were barren and the floorboards aged but with no stains or marks. Glancing around, Cal saw three more doors.

Sensing that he had seen the doors, Gillian pulled him into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Pick one."

Not bothering to ask what was going on, Cal walked briskly over to the door on the left hand side; he held a familiar distant liking towards this door.

Walking through to the next room, Cal smiled - this room was carpeted and lay home to a single red bean bag. Gillian followed behind him and shut the door before going and laying down on the bean bag.

"Care to join me?" she asked, a playful smile creeping onto her red lips.

"Don't mind if I do, love," Cal responded with a grin and a wink, walking over and dropping to the floor beside her.

Running a finger over Gillian's bare ankle, his gaze travelled lazily from her feet, over her perfectly shaped legs and stopped on her breasts. His tongue ran over his bottom lip as her legs inched closer to his touch. Instinctively, his hand began to trail agonisingly slowly up her calf and along the inside of her thigh. It was at this stage he became aware of the dress she was wearing - it was a blood red, hugging her figure loosely but oh, in _all_ the right places.

His fingers, now trembling with desire to touch her, slipped beneath the hem of her dress and a moan, soft and subtle as it was, was music to Cal's ears. Needing no more than that breathless murmur of approval, Cal dove on top of her and crashed his lips against hers.

"Cal!" Gillian's voice of surprise tumbled from her lips before Cal's pressed against them, his tongue slipping into her mouth in such a way that all Gillian's surprise was lost and replaced by raw arousal.

Hands snaked round to the back of her dress and the sound of her zipper being deftly undone was the only sound in the room, every moan and contented mumble of Cal's name being swallowed by the intense hunger of their kiss.

A shiver vibrated through her bones, her fingers grasping at his hair his mouth fell to her neck, licking and biting and sucking. His hands, no longer distracted by the undoing of her dress, pushed off the straps and ran mercilessly slowly down her back and up her ribcage.

"Cal!" Gillian cried out in frustration, trying to pull him into her naked breasts.

No bra. Oh god - she wasn't wearing a bra. A hungry growl sounded from low in his throat, speaking like thunder from the sky. Ghosting his tongue over her deliciously erect nipple, he felt his jeans tighten.

"Oh, Gillian…" His voice sent flames of pleasure through her already heated blood.

"Fuck, Cal, you're making me- oooooh!"

His tongue, relentlessly working over her rosy bud, was replaced by his teeth and he bit down before sucking on the side of her mound. Her head rolled back as her hands fisted desperately at his hair, her eyelids fluttering shut.

A catalyst for his quest to claim her, her voice spilled from her mouth. "Cal, wake up."

He frowned against her breast, his lips hovering her nipple, his breath falling heavy against her skin.

"What?"

Gillian gripped his shoulders and gently shook him. "You heard. Wake up, Cal."

Cal blinked, and just like that her flushed, pink cheeks were replaced by her worried frown, the red bean bag replaced by his desk, and the perfectly white room surrounding him replaced by his office. He blinked again, adjusting to the light and the blurred figure of Gillian sitting on his desk in front of him, her feet resting on his chair between his legs.

He looked down at her feet, absorbing every detail as his gaze moved from her ankles, up her calves, before reaching the hem of her blood red dress. Pausing there only for a second, his eyes then met hers, finally noticing the blush that remained on her cheeks.

"Hello, darling," he said, casually, "what brings you here?"

"I came to see why you were still here - it's gone eight, I figured you'd be at home by now."

Cal nodded with a small smile, relaxing in his chair. "And that led you to where you are now? Sitting on my desk with your dress hiked dangerously high up your thighs?"

Gillian's hands quickly moved to the bottom of the material, tugging it down as a deep blush crawled onto her cheeks. "Well…you were talking in your sleep."

It was Cal's turn to feel uncomfortable, though his facial expressions suggested nothing of the sort. "Oh yeah? What did I say?"

"You asked where I was taking you."

"How do you know I was talking to you?"

Gillian's cheeks turned a shade of red that Cal had never seen on her before. "Because…you mumbled 'oh Gillian'… and then you…" She trailed off and gestured towards his jeans, which were stretched tight over his crotch.

"Oh." Cal shifted in his seat and tried to cover up his traitorous erection. Unwilling to appear embarrassed, he focussed the limelight back onto Gillian. "So you sat and watched? Front row seat 'n' all?"

Gillian's jaw dropped - she had no answer for that. "I- well, I was sitting here until then- but then I woke you up and-"

Cal smiled in amusement at her flustered discomposure - he had her in the best possible position for this conversation to take the turn he wanted it to. Leaning forwards in his chair, he let his fingers trail over her impossibly smooth calves and come to rest on her knees.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked quietly, in a husky voice that elicited a soft whimper from Gillian. "Do you want to know what I was dreaming about?"

Gillian's lips parted, her eyes gazing curiously into Cal's. A hesitant nod led Cal to smile at her with unrefined desire coursing through his dilate pupils.

"Well," Cal began, his fingers drifting to the hem of her dress, "I dreamt of you in this dress." He licked his lips before continuing. "You were lying on a bean bag asking me to join you," he paused studying the arousal and inquisitive look in her eyes, "unable to resist, I sat down beside you."

He rose to his feet and his hands moved to either side of Gillian's body, pinning her to the desk as his face moved closer to hers. "You let me touch you, and you moaned as my hands moved up your thighs."

Gillian's breath hitched in her throat as she stared into his penetrative gaze, finding herself unable to break the eye contact. "I sucked your neck." Cal's lips moved to her ear lobe, whispering softly. "I left a small mark, just," he kissed just below her ear, "here."

A small moan left Gillian's throat as she tilted her head back to allow Cal more access. "And then my hands," he placed his fingers on her hips and slid them over the small of her back, trailing higher and higher, "moved to the zipper of your dress."

Gradually, her dress loosened around her as Cal's fingers slid the zipper down. He nibbled lightly at the base of her neck, kissing lower until he reached her collarbone. "You weren't wearing a bra…" he mumbled, pushing off the straps of the dress and smiling down at the revealed skin. "Oi oi, naughty."

"How would you know that?" Gillian's voice was dripping with her thirst as his lips moved to ghost over the corner of her mouth.

Cal licked his lips and briefly raised a brow at her. "Your body frequently gives more things away than you think, love," he kissed her softly, hesitating for a brief moment.

Growing frustrated with his teasing, Gillian moved closer to press her lips fully against his, only to find he instead took a step backwards.

"Well, I told you everything, I guess I'll be going home." Cal turned and retrieved his jacket from the back of his chair and his keys from the corner of his desk before walking briskly towards the door, leaving Gillian flustered, aroused and unsatisfied on his desk.

"That wasn't everything!" Gillian protested after a few moments spent regaining composure. She slipped off of the desk and walked after him, her hands reaching behind her dress and zipping it back up.

"Was it not?" Cal asked, feigning confusion as he turned to look at her. "How would you know?"

Gillian frowned with annoyance. "Because you're Cal and there is no way in hell you can fantasise about me in your sleep without there being more to it than that."

Cal closed the small amount of distance between them and cocked his head to the side, challenging her. "You seem pretty sure of yourself, don't you?"

A staggered gasp escape from his lips as her hand reached down and cupped his crotch. She raised a brow at him, matching his tone. "Yeah, I am."

Fighting down the urge to rip off her clothes then and there, Cal was forced to place all his faith in his ability to prevent his desire from defeating his pride. With a smirk, he simply grinned and turned, walking away, all the while hoping that she hadn't noticed the momentary shift in power that had just occurred.

"Was that an invitation?" Gillian called after him, the hunger for her that had flashed in his eyes having been painfully obvious.

"I'll be at my house if you need me, Foster," Cal replied before turning the corner.

Gillian smirked to herself and waited a few minutes before fetching her car keys and coat from her office. Of course it was an invitation.

* * *

**Replace Cal with me, and you have an insight into what goes on in my fantasies. Oh, Kelli, must you be so attractive?**


End file.
